


Crystalline Water or Sky

by Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)



Category: God of War
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, Incest, M/M, Underage Drug Use, just weed, the norse loved that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/pseuds/Cryhavoc
Summary: Kratos and Atreus begin to frequent inns on their travels to the realms, carrying out favors for the dwarves and others who needed help along the way.It's at an inn that Atreus meets Skye, the inn keeper's grandson who has eyes for Atreus in a way that makes Kratos realize what he must do if he wishes to keep the only thing that matters to him.It sounds as if the man is plotting to kidnap or hurt Atreus, but no- in reality, it's his petty flirting and pursuit that makes Kratos angry and something that causes even more cold twists within his chest and heart-jealousy.





	1. Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Endgame is Kratreus so don't worry! And as always, if you don't like this, don't leave hate comments. Just leave.

Their house is not enough shelter for the winter, even after Kratos fixed the holes. It wasn't insulated enough, not thick enough wood. When Faye introduced Kratos to the cabin it was still surrounded with warm, lush greenery. A harsh difference to Sparta Kratos grew to love. But the weather changed, and then it dId not change back. The snow grew harsh, winter winds biting. More than the weather, the dragur were far too thick. The three would leave to do favors for the dwarves,  and upon their return spend almost half a day cutting through thick waves of the monsters. 

They only used the small cabin for shelter but spent most of their time frequenting inns in many villages through their travels. Kratos didn't favor it, showing Atreus a new challenge- the challenge of social interaction. Though for Atreus, it wasn't a challenge. Kratos knew the language was apart of his Godhood, but it still caught him off guard how it flourished. The first night at the inn nearby, Atreus had listened to the inn keeper recount tales of her past for hours, bright grey hair braided down her back, swinging with her enuthisam in stories. They shared journey tales back and fourth with great pleasure, and Kratos begrudgingly admitted that her tales were not bad. 

Mostly it was hard to complain when she offered them a free meal. Well, she had offered Atreus- "I like you, young man. There aren't many like you these days. You're special, you are." She had nodded sagely, and Kratos couldn't argue the truth. "I've been roasting up a boar for hours, she's reaaaal close. How about you sit and tell me more about this dragon you fought, and I'll serve you up a big plate of the best damn boar cut you've ever tasted." Boasted the elder woman. Atreus' eyes shined and the boy jumped on his feet. Kratos could almost hear the rumble of his stomach from here.

"Really? That would be awesome, but, could my father have some as well? We're so hungry, we spent all day killing the dragur around the woods-" Atreus wasn't trying to earn pity, Kratos knew. He rubbed his stomach and groaned. He was simply.. open. Honest. Expressive. Kratos honestly envied it, and had done his best to learn from the boy over the years. 

"You two were the ones killing all the dragur? Figures. And you're his father?" She inquires of Kratos, green eyes upon him. He nods. "Well, you best remember how special this one is, you hear? I've never met a boy like you in a long time, don't ever change." She says fondly to Atreus now. The boy seems to grow bashful, sputtering and rubbing his arm. Kratos walks forward, moving to he's the pouch of money from his belt.

"How much?" 

The woman tsks, looking at Atreus. "Normally, it's be a couple hundred for boar this good. But no one's stopped to talk to me for a long time. So cause the young one here is such a special one-" She ruffles his longer top part of hair, which curls around his forehead but remains shortened on the sides like before. Kratos resists the urge to grip the woman's wrist and remove her hand from Atreus, but his son laughs and she pulls it away. Kratos relaxes, a bit. "It'll be on the house. Both of you. And I'll give you our best room for only 200 hacksilver." 

And the room had been very nice, bed soft and large, Atreus only took off a few items from his belt, but left his bow and quiver, and dagger. 

"You can remove your weapons, boy." Kratos comments, setting his blades on the bed but keeping his axe. They were settled in the inn foe the night, but Kratos never truly let his guard down. 

"You're not though." Atreus points with confusion. 

"I'm prepared, in case." Kratos rumbles. 

"I am too. You taught me to never have my guard down." 

"We will be here for the night. You can relax." Kratos assures him. Atreus hesitates, removing his bow. 

"I'm keeping my knife on me." Atreus insists. Kratos nods and lays Mirmir upon the table. Atreus and him wish him a goodnight. He won't awaken until they do so in the morning. 

Sitting by the fire, Kratos and Atreus eat the boar. Atreus is eager to assure the woman- Svenheld, that it indeed the best boar they'd tasted. "Good, I'm glad. Skye, hurry in here before I eat the entire boar!" She calls out towards a door. A voice calls back a moment later.

"Coming, grandmother!" And soon the door opens and out comes a man. He's dressed in a light blue tunic that matches his hair until a bit of the roots that are dark brown. The boy, Skye, has light grey eyes Kratos observes as he comes closer. He takes the plate Svenheld made happily, thanking her. 

"Skye, meet Atreus. He's quite the young man. He and his father have been the ones keeping the dragur away from the village. And from their stories, sounds quite like a hero. This is his father.. uhm.."

"Kratos." He introduces, looking at the newly introduced boy. He looks older than Atreus, but only by a few years Kratos bets. 

"Yes, Kratos. Meet my grandson, Skye. He helps me take care of the inn. And makes clothes on the side, like his tunic." She points to his outfit. 

Skye blushes bright pink, looking at Atreus and then his grandmother. "Grandmother, please! I-its, I-I-"

"That's so cool! I wish I could make clothes. My mother taught me how to tan stag skins and make belts, quivers and things. But I got too frustrated poking my fingers with the dumb needles for sewing." Atreus interjected, looking at Skye with bright blue eyes. 

Kratos huffs out a quiet laugh which is covered by Skye's laughter, the young man smiling at Atreus. "Well, if you want to try learning again, I'd be happy to teach you." Kratos tenses lightly, eyes hardening as they watch Skye. "Could I.. sit by you, maybe?" He asks Atreus, who he knows will not decline.

"Of course!" Atreus scoots over so they can share warmth of the fire. "The fire's really nice." 

"Yeah, it is." They chatter about small things for a while, Kratos keeping a watchful eye on the boys.

"So is blue your favorite color?" Atreus asks Skye after finishing his food. 

"Yeah, I love it. I think it's the most beautiful color in the world." Skye nods. 

"Me too! It's my favorite, all shades." His son grins.

"Well.. It must be nice to have such pretty blue eyes then. I'd stare at my reflection all day." Skye remarks, bashfully but determined still.

Atreus blushes bright pink at the forward compliment, and Kratos has to physically hold his strength back from snapping the knife in his hands. Atreus is young, inexperienced with the ways of people. But Kratos isn't. He can see the appreciative look Skye is giving his son, very much less than innocent. "T-they're not really that pretty-" He stutters.

"Don't say that. They are. They're my favorite shade, like the sky. We haven't seen the sky in so long thanks to the winter, but looking into your eyes.. the only thing missing are the clouds." Skye is blushing, looking at Atreus from under his lashes. Svenheld laughs around a bite of boar quietly, leaning towards Kratos.

"Don't worry about it. Skye is an excellent young man. I promise he won't do anything untoward to the boy. He's a perfect gentleman. And only 18 winters old, if that's what concerns you." She comments in a whisper. Kratos wonders if the jealousy or rather, discontent, shows in his face. And it does. His body is tense, muscles flexing, face hard and wrinkled from his frustration. 

"I've missed looking up at sky, a lot. It was my favorite thing to do, just stare up at the clouds. I've missed it a lot. But maybe.. I'll be able to experience the same feelings getting to look into your eyes more often." Skye speaks quieter, but Kratos can still hear him. The knife snaps between his fingers. How obvious does this stupid mortal have to get?! And Atreus won't understand, how could he? But kratos does. He knows what Skye is trying to do. Before the boy can even reply, Kratos stands, so hard his chair almost flies backwards though he manages to catch it with little grace. 

" _ **Atreus.**_ " he commands, the response instantaneous. It makes a sense of smug pride fill Kratos' chest. The boy could flirt all he wanted, but he wouldn't be the one Atreus came to in the end. Kratos had to remember that. It's reinforced by Atreus who completely looks away from Skye, as if he had not even existed in the first place. "Father?" He asks, those _sky_ \- Kratos spits distastefully in his mind- blue eyes staring into him expectantly, waiting.

"Come. It's time to sleep." Kratos figures that's a better excuse than _I will punch the table in half if that boy talks to you one more time._

Atreus blinks, expression falling slightly as he looks between Skye and Kratos. "But-"

"We have much to do tomorrow. I do not want to deal with your attitude if you don't get enough sleep." Ok, that was a bit harsh, he ca see it in the way Atreus' shoulders slump and he looks down to the ground. He'd always be so full of expression, his feelings on his sleeves. Kratos feels guilt weigh heavy on his heart, and the criticizing glare of Svenheld and Skye make him feel worse. No doubt the boy felt embarased now, in front of them. Kratos softens his tone. "You must rest, Atreus. Your body needs it." And that's enough to show Atreus that whatever the reason, it wasn't what his father had said. It's more than that. The defeated look in Kratos' eyes says it enough. He nods. 

"Yes, father." Atreus picks his plate up, Svenheld tsking.

"Don't worry about that. Skye'll take care of it, won't you?" She asks, knowing look in her eyes. The boy is quick to gather it, looking at Atreus with a lovestuck smile, all dopey and soft. It makes Kratos angry.

"Of course. You rest, Atreus. I'll see you later?" He asks, pathetic hope practically dripping from his words. Kratos almost answers with a fierce **no.** But Atreus' tongue is faster.

"Yeah, absolutely! Me and father are going to be here for a while while we do some favors for a friend. And our house is-" 

" _ **Atreus**_." Kratos cuts off now, knowing that his son is about to say that their house was close by. He didn't want Skye to know that. For all he damn needed to know, they lived in the inner circle of Hel. 

The boy clears his throat. "Goodnight, Skye. And goodnight, Svenheld." 

They both say their goodbyes, but Skye keeps his eyes on Atreus longer than Svenheld does.

Kratos leads Atreus back up to their bedroom, frowning. He feels the intense wave of jealousy thrashing inside of him. Atreus wanted, no, _craved_ those praises. Those compliments. The affection. He knew. He'd wanted to give them to Atreus for a long time now, before their journey had even ended. But he had been far too nervous, scared to taint his pure son with his stained hands. The show that had just unfolded tells him differently though. Atreus is special, special to him, always. But he's special to others as well. Kratos is not the only one to see the absolute ethereal beauty of Atreus. And while he may be the only one of those who would impale a hydra head with no fear, there are others who would pursue Atreus with even less hesitation. Kratos cannot be weak like this, unless he wishes to see his son slip through his hands, pulled from him in all the ways he desperately craved the boy to stay. 

"Atreus." Kratos speaks, swallowing thickly. The boy looks up to him once they enter their room, Mimir still asleep upon the table.

"Yes?" He asks, setting his dagger with his bow then plopping down on the bed. 

"He was right. Your eyes are beautiful. But what he said was also a.. **_pathetic understatment._** " Kratos' tone is hard, but not from anger. He watched as Atreus sits up, looking to his father with confusion in his eyes. He continues, "in Sparta, there was not much water. It was a land of vast desert and harsh heat. We would march through the sand days on end, skin burning from the unrelenting sun. Even a drop of water would spark hope within us. Within the deserts, every once in a while- very rarely- we'd find an oasis. A pond of water, surrounded by lush, green grass. We believed it to be gifts from the gods. The water was... _beautiful_." Kratos whispers, voice thick with find reverence. "So blue, as if the color had been named from the sight alone. It would truly be the happiest we'd feel in those burning days, feeling the cold blue water upon our skin. I would often think of it when the heat began to crush me, and it would bring me strength. Your eyes..."

Kratos leans forward, hand coming to cradle the boy's cheek who's watching in rapt attention, crystalline eyes wide and enraptured. The beds are close, leaving space in the room. He thanks the design for allowing him to lean forward and hold his son. "The oasis would look **bleak** in comparison to them. It's as if the waves themselves move, when you're happy they sparkle. Bubble with joy and hope. When you're sad and they move in sorrow, slow and desolate, sparkling with the beauty only sorrow brings. When you're angry they crash violently, threatening, dangerous, hurt." Kratos recognizes that he's starting to ramble, is he even getting his point across? He hopes so. 

A warm, wet tear drops upon his hand and slides down his wrist. Kratos looks to it, then Atreus' eyes.. he's crying, silently, a look of awe in the cryaline depths. Kratos rubs a tear away with his thumb. 

"I prefer when they sparkle, bubble." Kratos admits with a whisper, watching Atreus smile and laugh through the tears. It makes the man smile softly, very softly. But still smile. "Like that."

Atreus hugs his father, fingers clutching against his back, one small hand on the skin, the other holding his armor. "I.. _always liked water better than the sky anyways._ " He assures gently in a whisper, smile in his voice. Kratos hugs the boy, holding him close for a long minute. He never wants to let go, the boy in his arms wants the same. But Kratos eventually pulls his hands away, squeezing his shoulders. 

"Sleep." Kratos urges lightly, not demanding. Atreus smiles and nods, wiping at his face.

"Goodnight, father." Atreus climbs into bed after removing his pelt and unnecessary buckles, wrapping himself in the blanket as he gazes at Kratos.

Kratos nods. "Goodnight, son." Laying down in the bed, Kratos faces Atreus as well. They both fall asleep soon after, lulled to sleep by their soft breathes.


	2. Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the support on the first chapter :)
> 
> A few notes before you read!  
> I envision Skye as literally Crankgameplays/Ethan Nestor -  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/32/53/1c3253622356ea97f5f50354b2a92eb3.jpg  
> so that's a visual if you wanted it!  
> And the song Skye sings in this is _Völuspá_ \- https://youtu.be/Xojr6DKkwkA  
>  but it's basically a song about the tree of life
> 
> EDIT: changed the dumb link cause it was broken lmao

They come down the next morning, early, the den is empty. "Atreus!" Svenheld greets loudly, causing a rustle in the room behind her. "Kratos, good morning. Sleep well?" Atreus nods with a bright smile, Kratos hums. 

The door opens and out comes Skye, Kratos' mood instantly sours. 

"Skye!" Atreus smiles. It makes Kratos feel jealousy twist inside. 

"Atreus, hello, are you on your way out?" Skye asks, coming over to stand near the younger.

"Yeah, we're gonna fight the troll that's been guarding the mines." Atreus explains, watching Skye's eyes widen in worry. 

"Please, be careful. I'm sure you can handle it but, I'd hate to see you hurt.." Skye stops and rustled around in his bag. "I made something for you, last night." He produces a band made of brilliant navy blue cloth and engraved with gold thread, spelling runes. "It says-"

"Valiant." Atreus smiles.

"Yes. It's for protection. It's supposed to go around your neck. May I?" Atreus nods and turns around. Skye wraps the cloth choker around the base of his neck. It's beautiful on the boy. But Kratos wants to rip it off, tear it to threads. He ties a tight knot. "There. Perfect."

Atreus touches the thread lightly. "Thank you, it's beautiful." He nods.

"Boy. We must go." Kratos wants to leave **now.**

"Alright. I'll see you later, Skye." Atreus grins and waves. "Bye, Svenheld!" 

It doesn't take long to find the troll. They fight like normal, it's routine by this point. But as Kratos punches the troll square in the face it's large pillar crashes to the ground, large chunks of stone flying through the air dangerously. Kratos doesn't hear Atreus' noise of pain. And when he looks, Atreus is shooting arrows, and the final one slams into its eye. It screeches in pain and them bursts into smoke and ash. 

Kratos retrieves the loot, looking over to the side. "You did well, boy." But Atreus is not there. "Boy?" Kratos asks. He spins around and sees Atreus on his knees, back to him. "Atreus." Kratos speaks, walking forward to crouch beside him. "Atreus..?" Kratos pulls his small body towards him. There, he sees it. Blood is spilling out onto the ground. A stone had gone clean through the right side of his torso. The blood drips from the sharp edges. Atreus is gasping, hands shaking as he stares at the stone. He doesn't know what to do. And neither does Kratos. Cold sweat envelopes him, gripping his heart tight. 

"Father.. it- I- it hurts.." his voice is weak, broken. His breath hitches. He's never sounded so small, so terrified. Kratos doesn't blame him. He's barely 16, still young, and now he's staring right at a rock pierced through his body.

"Do not touch it, Atreus-" Kratos quickly says, panic flooding him as Atreus' hands move to grasp the stone. He doesn't know if he should pull it out. He should have brought Mimir. Kratos curses himself fiercely.

" **Atreus!** " " _Atreus!_ " a familiar voice calls out from the forest, making Atreus' hands freeze. Kratos' head snaps to the left and sees Skye rushing out of the forest. He tenses, watching as he comes to Atreus' other side. 

"What are you doing here-" "Lay him down but hold him up in the air." Skye cuts him off, as if Kratos wasn't even speaking. The man growls but does so, holding his son carefully who wheezes in pain.

Skye grabs the stone. "What are you doing?!?" Kratos shouts, panic flaring up again. 

"Ok, on 3, Atreus, ok? Stay with me." Skye gently brushes hair from his sticky forehead with his free hand, clutching the bloody edges of the stone "1...2!" Skye rips the stone from Atreus' body, Kratos and Atreus both shout though one is from rage and the other is from agony. Atreus' scream could kill, echoing through the forest. Its too much for the boy. He passes out in Kratos' firm arms There is a gaping hole in his torso, practically waterfalling blood.. Kratos can see through his son's body. He feels sick. 

"What have you done, you didn't count to 3!!-" "Shut up! Do you want him to live or not?!" Skye shouts back, surprising Kratos into silence. The young man raises his hand over Atreus' wound. He begins to sing.

" _Ask veit ek standa,_  
_heitir Yggdrasill_  
_hár baðmr, ausinn_  
_hvíta auri;_  
_þaðan koma döggvar_  
_þærs í dala falla;_  
_stendr æ yfir grœnn_  
_Urðar brunni." ___

____

The thread choker glows where the gold thread is, and golden sparks of magic flutter around his wound. Kratos glares. 

"What are you?" He growls deeply.

"The man who's going to save Atreus' life. Carry him, carefully. I need to finish the healing at the inn." He insisted, worried eyes on Atreus. Skye watches as Kratos picks him up carefully. They hurry back to the inn, Kratos' watchful eyes on both Atreus and Skye. But mostly Atreus as he groans and whimpers in pain along the way. 

"In here." Skye gestures Kratos into the room he has come from before. Inside is lined with potions, ingredients, books. There's even a cauldron. He is a witch. Kratos carefully lays the limp body atop the empty table. "Grandmother, I need flowers, all of them. And the frost essence of Helheim." He instructs, pulling up Atreus' tunic.

Svenheld observes with concern in her eyes. She gathers the ingredients, mashing them in a stone bowl and handing them to Skye. The boy begins to sing again, this time blue and gold sparks of magic float to his hand from the bowl. He spreads it over the wound, but doesn't actually touch. 

" _Þaðan koma meyjar_  
_margs vitandi_  
_þrjár, ór þeim sal_  
_er und þolli stendr;_  
_Urð hétu eina,_  
_aðra Verðandi,_  
_skáru á skíði,_  
_Skuld ina þriðju;_  
_þær lög lögðu,_  
_þær líf kuru_  
_alda börnum,_  
_örlög seggja."_  


Kratos doesn't understand what he's saying, it's too complex for his limited understanding of the language. But he watches as the petals of the flowers begin to cover and fill the gaping hole in his body. They clump together until they begin to change, trembling and curling together. It looks like a spider web of petals in his body. He's not completely healed, but he would no longer die, only be left with a very visible scar. 

"That's as far as my healing can go. He's not going to die, but he needs time to recover, rest.  He shouldn't even leave the inn, but definetely not the town." Skye explains, gazing down at Atreus who is asleep. 

"You are a witch." Kratos growls.

"Well, not a great one. This was the best magic I've ever managed to perform. Thank the gods. I was worried it may not work. It had worked for animals, but I never tried on a human-" Shye begins to babble.

" **You. Are. A. Witch.** " Kratos cuts off in an angry, deep voice that would intimate even the gods.

"You watch your fuckin' tongue in my home, understand!?" Svenheld shouts, slamming her hand on  a table. "And quit your goddamn bickering. It's giving me a headache." She growls, staring directly and fiercely at Kratos. Skye still quakes a little even though it's not directed at him.

Kratos tenses, straightens up while taking a deep breath through his nostrils.

"Skye just saved his life, so you ought to have some goddamn respect, whether he's a witch or damn donkey! Atreus would be dead in the snow without him! I'm shocked he survived the trip to the inn! He's just a young lad, I've seen older and younger die from worse." Svenheld scolds Kratos with no fear.

It's almost amusing. She doesn't know their true natures, doesn't know who she's talking to.

"I promise, I'm not a bad witch or anything. Like I said, I-I'm barely even good at it. I'm not even a full witch. My mom was mortal and my dad was a witch. He didn't get to teach me much since he died with my mom. So I'm not some mega powerful witch. If I try hard, I can do some stuff-" 

"Will he be okay." Kratos looks at Atreus with a heavy look. 

"..yeah, like I said. He'll be ok. Just needs to recover for a bit." Skye explains again. 

Atreus groans quietly and both men look to him. Kratos gently takes both his shoulders, so Skye can't. "Atreus.. are you okay?" He asks, worried tone in his voice.

"I... feel like I can feel things moving in my side." Atreus groans, moving to touch where the hole was. It's like an open wound with no blood. And inside the openings, petals are tangling. They slowly become skin, but seem to fluctuate back and fourth. Kratos does not know why, but he knows that Atreus should not touch it. He quickly grabs his hand, pulling it away. 

"Don't touch it." Kratos commands, looking at Atreus. 

"That's the spell. Flower petals inside the wound. They fill it and become part of your body. Since it didn't go through anything important thankfully, it's just becoming muscle, meat." Skye explains, looking down at Atreus with soft eyes.

"Spell..?" The boy furrows his brow.

"He is a witch." Kratos growls, glaring at Skye. 

"We went over this." Svenheld growls back, coming to stand closer. 

"Only half witch. My dad was one, mom was mortal. They died so I've basically been teaching myself. I'm not that good-"

"You healed me, that's pretty good in my eyes. I'll be okay, right?" Atreus' voice is suddenly gently, quiet.

Kratos nods. "Yes, you will be fine."

"Great, let's go back to the mines now-" Atreus sits up quickly and swings his legs over the table. But he gasps and hisses, keeling over into his father's hands.

"Atreus, stop, you'll hurt yourself-" Kratos pauses, pulling a hand back and seeing flower petals upon his palm.

Skye makes a distressed noise. "Atreus, you have to move slowly or just not at all. Otherwise the petals will fall out and won't regenerate fully. You'll have holes in your stomach. We have to put those back in.."

Kratos lays Atreus down and very carefully begins to press the soft petals into the hole. "I'm sorry, father-" Atreus says with a broken voice. Kratos looks to his eyes and sees the blue waves moving slow, bleak in their sorrow. And soft shine reflects off them, his tears. "I don't want to be a burden on you-"

Kratos does not let him go farther. 

"Do not ever think that you are a burden on me, Atreus. You are not. You killed that troll, shot the arrow that killed it with a stone clean through your body. You have experienced great pain before, but this was different.." Kratos remembers back to when he would always end up with holes in his stomach. When he tried to kill himself while talking to Athena sticks out the most. 

"I am simply happy that you are alive. That is the truth." Kratos assures, rubbing the boy's shoulders. "You are a great warrior, Atreus. Never a burden." He wipes the tears away from the boy's face. 

"Do you need to do anything else?" Kratos asks Skye, but looks at Atreus.

"Um, no, but I was hoping-" Skye stutters.

"Good, then I will take him to our room. As you said, he must rest." Kratos wants to smirk, probably would've if Atreus wasn't awake. He sees the defeated slump of Skye's shoulders and hears the sigh. This taste of victory is great. Kratos very carefully raises Atreus from the table. "I have more questions for you, witch. This discussion is not over." Kratos assures with a hard look. Skye just nods after gulping.

Kratos very slowly and carefully brings Atreus to the room, guilt settling deeper every time the boy would whimper or groan in pain. He lays the boy on the bed. Kratos takes his own pillow and very carefully places it ontop of the other. "Father, I won't be able to sleep like this. And your pillow-"

"It is for eating. It'll be easier to eat like this instead of forcing yourself to sit up, or eating flat." Kratos explains, Atreus nodding in understanding. 

"Thank you, father." Atreus smiles. Kratos nodding once. He stands and steps away, fetching a bandage. He comes back and very carefully wraps the bandage around his small torso. But the pelt and tunic obstuct the path.

"I'm going to take off your tunic." Kratos instructs, watching a pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"Huh? Why?" Atreus gulps, licking his lips. He was always nervous getting in any state of undress around Kratos. 

"It will be easier to bandage, and change them." Kratos explains. "I will find you a simple tunic to wear." 

Atreus nods and let's his father's hands slide over his body. They pull the tunic and pelt from his skin. There is no fire going so the cold air attacks Atreus' skin. He shudders, pink nipples hardening as he shivers. Kratos desperately tries to tear his gaze from the enticing sight.

He bandages the wound and slowly, carefully, cleaned the blood from the surrounding areas. Once Atreus is settled, he shudders and chatters his teeth. "Can you get me the tunic or start a fire? Please?" 

Kratos nods. Starting a fire in the fireplace is easy. There's plenty of wood available and with his weapons it's easy to spark a flame. Soon the fire is going, Atreus smiling. "I will be back." Atreus nods watching him go. He comes back, not going for very long. Not long enough that Atreus started to worry.

Kratos steps into the room, holding a golden tunic, with strings to tie the v of the neck. It's embroidered along the trims, red thread in a pattern similar to the Greek's line patterns, like Kratos used to wear. Brokk had just grinned and tossed him the tunic. Kratos decided not to question it. Making his way over to the bed, he helps Atreus slip into the tunic. Kratos' fingers smooth out the wrinkles, he admired the way it looks on Atreus. "Wait, will you untie the strings?" 

Kratos fingers twitch, hesitate, then raise. He pulls the too string apart from the knot.

"Another." String slips through his fingers, soft. 

"Another." Kratos can't stop staring at the skin that's being revealed, smooth, pale, so perfect. 

" _Another._ " The last one untied with ease and very slowly Kratos pulls his hands away. "Thank you, father." He grins. 

Kratos simply nods, swallowing roughly. He stands and removes the armor he bore. Kratos sets everything a top a chair, shuddering from the sudden assault of air. As he gathers food, he doesn't see Atreus' staring hard at the expense of muscled skin, flexing with subdued strength.

"Goodnight, Atreus." Kratos says, the fire illuminating the room, crackling in the background.

"Goodnight, father." Kratos can see his smile as Atreus closes his eyes. He follows suit, feeling a deep longing in his heart as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and thank you so so much for reading it! Feel free to check out my other Kratos/Atreus fics if you want :) and please leave comments and kudos so I know what you guy's liked or didn't!


End file.
